theawfulshowfandomcom-20200213-history
3 Awful Years (Volume 1)
3 Awful Years (Volume 1) is the first volume of the "(Holy Fucking Shit! It's_Been) 3 Awful Years" MP3-on-DVD series. Disk #1 Contents Episode 1 - Pilot #Track list coming soon. Episode 2 #Track list coming soon. Episode 3 #Track list coming soon. Episode 4 #Track list coming soon. Episode 5 #Track list coming soon. Episode 6 #Track list coming soon. Episode 7 #Track list coming soon. Episode 8 #Track list coming soon. Episode 9 #Track list coming soon. Episode 10 #Track list coming soon. Episode 11 #Track list coming soon. Episode 12 #Track list coming soon. Episode 13 #Track list coming soon. Episode 14 - Our First Pro Episode #Track list coming soon. Episode 15 - That's Just Not Right #Track list coming soon. Episode 16 - Jimmy Pop #Track list coming soon. Episode 17 - Assword Clusterfuck #Track list coming soon. Episode 18 - Dr Steel #Track list coming soon. Episode 19 - Halloweeners #Track list coming soon. Episode 20 - Minus Joel... Err Vince #Track list coming soon. Episode 21 - Fannypacktastic #Track list coming soon. Episode 22 - Creu'd #Track list coming soon. Episode 23 - Screw Your Neighbor #Track list coming soon. Episode 24 - Screw Your Nerraux #Track list coming soon. Episode 25 - Joel Goes AWOL #Track list coming soon. Episode 26 - N3rr4µx 1$ teh ghey #Track list coming soon. Disk #2 Contents Episode 27 - Awful Christmas Spectacularrrr! #Track list coming soon. Episode 28 - Out With The Old, In With The New #Track list coming soon. Episode 29 - NADS! #Track list coming soon. Episode 30 - More Fun In The Playpen #Track list coming soon. Episode 31 - The Squirts #Track list coming soon. Episode 32 - Nerd To The Core #Track list coming soon. Episode 33 - A Bit OverZeaLous1 #Track list coming soon. Episode 34 - Mystified #Track list coming soon. Episode 35 - Fuckin Chicken! #Track list coming soon. Episode 36 - Chew Thru My Ballsack #Track list coming soon. Episode 37 - BROJOBS! How did we not think of that? #Track list coming soon. Episode 38 - Collaboc1de #Track list coming soon. Episode 39 - A Whole Buncha Jerky Boys #Track list coming soon. Episode 40 - Fuck Joel #Track list coming soon. Episode 41 - A Marathon of Awful #Track list coming soon. Episode 42 - Too Much Information #Track list coming soon. Episode 43 - Furries and Spammers and Freaks, oh my! #Track list coming soon. Episode 44 - Feelin' the Flow #Track list coming soon. Episode 45 - Rottweilers and Vintage Urine #Track list coming soon. Episode 46 - May The 4th Be With You #Track list coming soon. Episode 47 - 6 Women In This Episode #Track list coming soon. Episode 48 - It's Not Grunge #Track list coming soon. Episode 49 - Ass Hair And Lots Of Singing #Track list coming soon. Episode 50 - Butt Pirate Pride #Track list coming soon. Episode 51 - We're Believers #Track list coming soon. Episode 52 - Bong Resin #Track list coming soon.